


Faded Jeans

by daddyquest



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, won't back down
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the new male teacher at the best school in the state, and Michael Perry the hottest teacher at the school catches your eye. You may or may not end up fucking in your classroom on a late Friday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an AU in the verse of the movie "Won't Back Down" a movie with Oscar Isaac as a sexy musician teacher who wears faded jeans that make his ass look so fucking good. 
> 
> http://i66.tinypic.com/2h711cw.jpg

You've been hired on as one of the lucky new teachers at the best school in the state. You had heard so much about this school, about how it was founded by a concerned parent determined to give the children of the town a better education. It was such a powerful and heartwarming story and you felt honored that you were being brought on board to teach there. It was between yourself and fifteen other hopefuls and you were the one who got the job! 

You were nervous, as anyone would be starting a new job, but as soon as you walked into the teacher's lounge and were greeted with dozens of smiling faces and handshakes and introductions you relaxed and realized that this was where you belonged. Initial awkwardness seemed to be a thing of the past as you rubbed elbows with your new fellow coworkers, you felt blessed and psyched beyond belief to get this one of a kind opportunity. 

That was until you saw, him. He walked over with the swagger of a movie star, or model fresh off the page. The minute you saw him your heart began pounding in your chest over time and you licked your lips nervously but also out of lust, the man walking toward you was the perfect specimen and you mentally crossed your fingers that he bat for your team. 

"Hi, man," the handsome teacher said, reaching out his hand for a shake. 

You reluctantly grasped his hand in yours and gave it a firm shake. "What's up?" you said trying to keep your cool. "Nice to meet you. You are?" 

"Michael," he said with a smile. He was exotic, Latino, with dark short curly hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a smile that lit up the teacher's lounge. "Michael Perry." 

"Nice to meet you, dude," you replied. "Oh wait, you're one of the guys who started this place, right?" 

You realize as you say it out loud that he helped start the school with the concerned parent, who he was dating. Fuck you say mentally. He's straight. And taken. 

"Yeah," he chuckled, "it seems as if I'm a bit of a celebrity around town. Do I look as good as I do on the front page?" He jokingly framed his face with his hands. 

"Even better," you say softly. Fuck. 

Michael's eyebrow raised and he smirked. His expression was hard to read, but it wasn't one of disgust so you let out the breath you had been holding. It was obvious that you were checking him out. He didn't seemed offended but maybe because he was caught off guard. 

"Well anyway, nice to meet you, man," he said. "I'm late for a parent conference so I gotta jet. I don't think I caught your name though." 

You mutter out your name with a coy smile. "Great to be working with you," he says patting your shoulder and winking before walking out the door. 

Well fuck if he didn't look better from behind, you stared after him as he walked across the lounge, his ass popping back and forth in those faded jeans... What you wouldn't kill to be on your knees licking him out. 

\--- 

You first day went well, in fact your entire first week went perfectly. The new teaching style was something to get used to but you were definitely up for the challenge. You already loved this place; how smart the kids were, how well behaved, how your coworkers had already become like family, it was the dream job. 

Michael hadn't spoken to you at length since your first meeting, only passing smiles and early good morning's in the hallway before classes. You realized that he's most likely avoiding you as he sat on the opposite side of the teacher's lounge during your shared lunch. Fuck you were such an awkward mess, but honestly you didn't mind much, you were used to it by now after years of disappointment. 

\--- 

As much as you loved the school you were excited for your weekend to start, like any teacher. Friday afternoon you were packing up your supplies and papers to grade when there was a knock on your classroom door. 

"Come in," you say. 

To your surprise it was Michael who walked in. "Hey, man." He says with a smile that makes you melt. "How was your first week?" 

"Great!" you say, happy to see that he wasn't avoiding you. "It's been an absolute dream. Thank's for coming to check on me, dude." 

"No problem," Michael said coming to sit on the edge of your desk as you packed up. "As the only two male teachers in this school I think we owe it to each other to stick together. Shit can get crazy in this estrogen ocean sometimes." 

You laugh. "Oh, I'm sure." 

"Listen, do you wanna come get a beer with me?" he said. "I heard you're new to town. We can go chill and discuss your first week if you're up for it?" 

"Yeah, dude that sounds great," you say. "Just let me finish packing up." Maybe he didn't realize that you were gay? Maybe he did and didn't give a fuck? Either way you were happy he was talking to you. 

\---

You agreed to meet at the bar a few blocks away and like the dork that you were you were the first one there, Michael came in a fashionable ten minutes late wearing a leather jacket that made you bite your lip. 

He walked around near you and hopped up on the stool to your right. You were already halfway through your draft of Shiner. 

"What're you drinkin' buddy?" 

You answered and he ordered the same from the bartender. As you sat with him you discussed the week, teaching methods, he even gave you some inside dirt on some of your coworkers with a list of who and who not to trust. It was a very insightful conversation and you were grateful he was giving you a heads up. 

Halfway into your fourth beer you got the guts to ask about his relationship with the concerned parent. "So, you and Ms. Fitzpatrick are together, huh?" you say, holding your breath. You remembered a few months ago seeing photos of them together on the front of almost every single newspaper. 

"Are?" he exhaled. "More like 'were'." He took a long pull of his beer. 

Your heart fluttered. "Yeah? What happened, man?" 

"Let's just say, irreconcilable differences," he sighed. 

"You were married?" you said surprised. 

Michael chuckled. "Hell no. Didn't get anywhere close." 

"Oh," you say. "I'm sorry. You two looked happy." 

"We were," he said. "We just wanted different things." 

You both sat in silence for a couple of minutes and you feared this was the end of the evening and that Michael would be leaving soon when he spoke up. 

"So," he said turning to you. "You're a good looking man." He looked you up and down, not unlike a gay man would.  
Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This dude was straight, right? 

"Thanks?" you said, trying your best to play a straight man receiving a compliment but the flush of your skin proved otherwise.  
He leaned closer, lowering his voice to near a whisper. "Don't play with me," he said. "I know just as well as you do that you want me." 

Gay? bi? or straight and drunk?? 

"Yeah?" you reply. "How do you figure that?" 

You weren't going to admit anything until you knew he wasn't a threat. It was a natural defense mechanism and you were a professional. 

"The way you look at me," he smirked, glancing down at your lips and back into your eyes. "I can feel your eyes on me when I walk away. Staring at my ass. I'm not an idiot." 

You swallow thickly. He's caught on, he knows. You begin to inwardly panic. 

"And I," he says leaning closer to you, "would be lying if I said I didn't like it." 

"Yeah?" you said. 

Michael nodded slowly biting his lip. 

"I'd say you just got through a breakup and you're looking for attention," you cock your eyebrow at him, trying to figure out exactly what the fuck this man is doing. 

Slowly he shook his head. "No," he sighed, leaning in until your lips were two inches apart. "You assume because I was with a woman and that I fuck women that I'm straight." 

You heart fluttered. 

"Well you're right, I am," he said with a giggle. "I am straight." 

Then what the fuck was he doing? 

"But just because I'm straight doesn't mean that I'm not experienced with men," he grips your bicep and holds it, his face still inches from yours. "That doesn't mean I can't fuck with men if I want to." 

"I have news for you, honey," you say, so close to him that your breath softly rustles his curls. "If you fuck with men, you are at least somewhat gay." 

The silence after you say this drags on forever, but he doesn't loosen his grip on your arm. "Maybe you're right." 

"I am right," you say. The tension between you two is thick, and your cock starts to harden in your own jeans with just the way Michael is looking at you. Like he wants you. You're struggling, wondering whether or not you should fuck him. You've never been one for casual sex because you're weak when it comes to catching feelings and you have a hunch that if you fucked around with Michael you would be writing "Mr. Michael Perry" in your mental journal for the next few months and you don't wanna risk that shit but at the same time you've never wanted anyone so badly, mentally, carnally, or a combination of the two. 

Michael leaned in and whispered in your ear. "I want you to fuck me." 

You swear your heart stops beating for three seconds. "Have you...um...have you ever been fucked before?" you say. 

Michael nods and smiles. Obviously drunk. "Many times." 

You are weighing your options in your head, you could either take him home and fuck him right now, while he's drunk and loopy as hell, or you could make him wait until he's sober, just to make sure it's actually what he wants. You chose the later and you mentally scold yourself for being a shitty gay man who sucks at being promiscuous but it's simply not in your nature to take advantage of someone who is inebriated. 

"Not tonight," you say. 

"Why?" Michael says, looking somewhat offended. His voice coming out in a sort of whine which makes your cock throb. 

"When you're sober," you say placing your hand over his and forcing it off your bicep. "I will give you the fuck of your life. When you are sober." 

Michael hopped down from the bar stool, rustling through his jeans and tossing his tab money and tip down on the bar before zipping his leather jacket, saying "I'm going to hold you to that," winking and walking out. 

\--- 

The weekend came and went and all you did was think, other-think, and doubt that you did the right thing. What if that was your only chance to get Michael in bed?? What if you fucked that up?? You fucking idiot! 

Seeing Michael again at school on Monday was nothing outside of the ordinary he said "What's up, man?" and you said "Good morning," just like every day. No winks, no suggestive looks. You begin to wonder if he even remembers the conversation you had. The same thing happened Tuesday through Friday morning, your dialog very limited to passing hallway small talk up until Friday afternoon, when school had been over for an hour. 

You sat at your desk grading papers, knowing full well that if you procrastinated and went home now you wouldn't get it done until Sunday night, so you were forcing yourself to stay and get it done. 

A knock on your door pulled you out of your hardworking trance enough to say, "Come in." 

In walked Michael, looking as good as ever. He was wearing a fitting black V-neck shirt and those same faded jeans. He walked over to your desk and sat on the edge like he did exactly a week before. 

"Hey," he said. 

You attempted to ignore him, continuing to grade the kid's math tests, but you were fully aware of him. 

Michael leaned down to whisper in your ear. "I'm sober." 

You looked up at him and he smirked. 

"What do you expect me to do?" You say. "Fuck you over my desk right now? I'm working." 

Michael got up and to your extreme surprise lifted his leg and straddled you in your chair. He tugged at the bottom of your hair with both hands and rolled his hips grinding his half hard erection against yours. "That," he said softly. "Is exactly what I expect you to do." 

Fuck. 

You leaned forward capturing his lips in yours before reached around and grabbing a hold of Michael's ass with both hands through the denim and squeezing. He continued rolling his hips on your lap as your tongues rolled together. "Fuck me," he sighed into your mouth in between kisses. And that is exactly what you planned on doing. 

You gripped Michael's thighs and stood up while holding him with ease before setting him on the desk in front of you. Once standing you reached for your zipper but Michael beat you there, unzipping and unbuckling your pants he let them fall to the ground before hopping down off the desk and getting to his knees, he pushed you back into your chair and began mouthing at your cock over your briefs. Looking up at you all the while with the head of your cock leaking through the cotton and Michael's tongue sliding over the wet spot, whining with pleasure at how good you taste.

With his head at this angle you could see the small patch of grey that grows out of the top of his head. How fucking sexy, you think. But not as fucking sexy as Michael looks with his cock actually in your mouth as he pulls your briefs down and begans downing your cock, sucking and pulling, like a fucking pro. He had practice, there was no way he hadn't sucked off at least thirty guys with this kind of acquired technique. The thought makes your stomach tighten, this straight guy acting like such a slut for men. You couldn't fathom it, this had to be a dream. 

"You've thought about this a lot," Michael says, pulling back and fucking your cock into his fist as he does. "Haven't you?" 

You nod, you're his, he could make you admit to murder right now in the position he has you in. 

"Thought about me on my knees, taking your cock into my mouth," he sucks the tip down while continuing to use his hand. 

"Yeah? I know you have." He cups your balls and squeezes. "Fuck you're so big," he said. "How will it ever fit inside me?" he whines, putting on a fucking show. 

You bite your lip, repressing a groan. 

He kisses the tip, a farewell for now, before standing up shedding his pants and briefs and bending over the desk, his back arched like he was straight out of a gay porn, his bubble butt pooched out, ready for worship. 

"Do whatever you want," he says, reaching behind himself and using both palms to spread himself open, revealing his perfectly waxed hole. "Use me," he says in a whine. 

Fuck. 

You lunge forward gripping the globes of his ass in your hands before licking at his rim. His body jolts and he pushes back against your face. "Yeah," he sighs. "That's it." You begin to eat Michael out, teasing him, rolling your tongue, fucking inside, making him come apart underneath you. "Yeah, man," he says softly his hand gripping your wrist. "I'm yours. Can't wait until you're inside me." 

He's the most talkative man you've ever fucked and you have to admit it's kind of a turn on, like straight from a porno. Your cock is throbbing and you shed your shirt, but you make Michael keep his on when you stand and demand that he ride you. 

You climb onto the desk and lay down on top of your papers and wait for Michael to climb on top of you, which he does so without hesitation. Michael is pre-lubricated, you could taste it when you were eating him out, so it doesn't take much for Michael to lower himself down on your cock. You resist the common temptation to buck up into him until his thighs are flush against yours and you're fully inside him. He rests his hands on your chest as he rolls his hips, in a way that puts Shakira to shame as he rides you, gripping at your chest and whining. You hold his hips and feel his movement under your fingertips, adding to the sensation. 

"You're so big," he whimpers, holding his cock and balls in one hand now and bouncing gently on your cock. "Fuck, man." 

"Gunna," you're shaking rubbing his thighs as he bounces. "Fuck I'm gunna," you try to warn. 

"C'mon, man," he rubs your lower stomach with his other hand. "Do it inside me," he sighs. "Fill me up." 

You grip his thighs tight and your eyes slam shut and your hips have a mind of their own as they come up from the desk and fuck up into Michael, as you empty yourself inside of him. "Fuck!" you shout, thanking fuck that the school was empty and you two were the only people left there. 

"Yeah!" he whines, jerking himself until he's cumming on all over your chest. 

\--- 

Michael is now cuddled up next to on the desk you lapping at his own cum on your chest, some of it landed on your nipple so he's delicately sucking there before nuzzling his face into your neck. "I thought you said you were gunna give me the fuck of my life?" 

You blush, having came only three minutes in. "I guess we'll have to go again sometime." 

"This next time with a cock-ring," he winked, reaching behind himself to gather some of your cum that had leaked out of him. He brought his coated fingers back to his mouth and sucked softly. 

"Are you going to admit it, now?" you say. 

"Okay okay," Michael says leaning in for a kiss. You taste yourself. "I'm a little gay."


End file.
